shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Kate
Rainbow Kate is the host of Shopkins Join The Party alongside Tara Tiara, who is also her best friend. Bio Rainbow Kate - A Piece of Cake Being brilliant is a piece of cake for this Shoppie! Full of fun and always on the go, nothing is ever done slow! Her friends never feel down when she’s around because she brightens up the gloomiest day! And how do her Besties find her when she’s out shopping? Easy, they just look up and follow the rainbow!! Bio In his initial appearance, he was trying to do his Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote Shopkins Join The Party, though interrupted by Tara Tiara. Rainbow and Tara later helped out Lil' Blaze when he was scared of Frankenstick. They told him that he doesn't have to be afraid because God is the biggest. He also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Loo, Dave and the Giant Robot, Josh and the Humongous Structure!, King George and the Ducky, The Ballad of Little Joe, A Shopkin's Tale, Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving, Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Shopkinella and Lenny and the Lost Birthday. Personality Rainbow is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Tara. He is described by Phil Vischer as his inner Mr. Rogers. Rainbow is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times, especially during the What Have We Learned song. He tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, he gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when he see what the of Shopkins Join The Party might be if robots take over, and when he wanted to tell a story of Jorgen and his pet monkey in A Shopkin's Tale. Rainbow is often a deadpan snarker, and he doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Tara and Qwerty. He often has his moments where he's often out of character, and sometimes devious. Regardless, Rainbow is calm and very nice. Physcical Appearance and Abilities Rainbow Kate is a fair complexed girl. Over the years, his body took from being elastic to more girl-like consistency. Since Shopkins Join The Party in the House, he gained blue eyes. Rainbow is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Voice Actors *Phil Vischer Trivia *Rainbow Kate's favorite pastime is practicing her acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. *According to the official Jonah website, if she weren't an actor, she would've been a doctor, a teacher, or a guidance counselor. *In the qubo series, she is allergic to shellfish. *He was at one point going to be called Tommy. But Phil Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *Rainbow Kate is a rare Shopkin in the series because she is a Shoppie. *Rainbow Kate is voiced by Phil Vischer, the creator of Shopkins Join The Party. *People mistaken Rainbow Kate to have a fever or that she's nervous because her shade is "rainbow." *Rainbow Kate has never been a bad guy unless one counts Lyle the Kindly Viking. *She is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, she has been a sheriff a couple of times. *Rainbow Kate's first appearance was in a short screen test called, "SPK Join The Party Promo: Take 38", one year before Where's God When I'm Afraid? was released. In it she gives a speech on the kitchen countertop about why the world needs Shopkins Join The Party, Tara Tiara also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki on the "Josh and the Humongous Structure" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2003/2004 VHS of "Where's God When I'm Afraid?". *Rainbow Kate, Joe and her parents are the only rainbow Shoppies in the show so far. Gallery IMG_9558.JPG|Rainbow Kate toy Category:Characters